freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 1
FNaF 1= Noc 1 (z ang. Night 1) - pierwsza noc w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Opis Jest najłatwiejszą nocą w grze. Główny bohater gry - Freddy - nigdy nie opuści sceny. Foxy również nie wykazuje aktywności, jednak bardzo rzadko może jednak zacząć bieg przez Zachodni Korytarz. Bonnie i Chica jako jedyni poruszają się tej nocy, ale i tak nie zdążą do nas dojść. Chica zejdzie ze sceny o 3AM i pojawi się w Jadalni, a nieco później w Toaletach. Z Bonnie'm trochę lepiej. Zejdzie on ze sceny o 5AM i wejdzie do Jadalni. Strategia Tej nocy są dwa zagrożenia - Foxy oraz skończenie się energii. Foxy, mimo iż oficjalnie zaczyna od nocy 2 przy pechu grającego, który w ogóle nie sprawdzi Pirackiego Kącika, może już w pierwszej nocy zacząć swój bieg po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Rozwiązanie jest proste - powinno się sprawdzać Piracki Kącik. Mimo iż celem tej nocy jest zapoznanie się z mechaniką gry, trzeba pamiętać, że energia spada w tym samym tempie, co w innych nocach. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest używanie elektrycznych urządzeń jedynie co jakiś czas, aby zaglądnąć do Pirackiego Kącika i ewentualnie prześledzić kamery, gdzie jest dany animatronik. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|336 px Ciekawostki * Czasami, gdy zginiemy w tejże nocy, może wystąpić halucynacja bezokiego Bonnie'go. Po około 10 sekundach w jego oczach pojawią się białe źrenice, a my zostaniemy przeteleportowani do menu głównego. Galeria Gazeta.jpg|Gazeta po włączeniu Nocy 1 Noc 1 napisy FNaF1.jpg|Początek Nocy 1 |-|FNaF 2= Noc 1 (z ang. Night 1) jest pierwszą nocą w grze FNaF 2. By ją włączyć, należy kliknąć na "New Game". Opis Wszystkie cztery, stare animatroniki czyli: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy - nie mają możliwości poruszania się w tej nocy. Nie opuszczą nawet Części/Usługi. Podobnie jest w przypadku Mangle i Balloon Boy'a. Golden Freddy również nigdzie nie może się pojawić. Jedynie Toy Chica, która może się pojawić w lewej wentylacji 1-2, Toy Bonnie, który może się pojawić 1 raz w prawej wentylacji lub wcale oraz Toy Freddy stanowią zagrożenie tej nocy. Pozytywka Marionetki zacznie się rozkręcać od 2AM. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|335 px "Halo? Halo, halo? Eee... Witaj w swojej nowej, letniej pracy w nowej i ulepszonej "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza "! Eee... Jestem tu, by dać ci znać o paru rzeczach, których możesz się spodziewać w trakcie pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci na twojej nowej ścieżce kariery. Eee... Teraz, chciałbym, żebyś zapomniało wszystkim, co słyszałeś o starym miejscu. Uch... Niektórzy wciąż mają negatywne skojarzenia z firmą. Eee... Ta stara reustauracja była trochę opuszczona, ale zapewniam cię, że Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment jest przyjazne rodzinie i przede wszystkim, bezpieczne. Wydali trochę pieniędzy na te nowe roboty... Eee .... Rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowana sprawność ruchowa, pozwalają im nawet chodzić za dnia. Czy to nie fajne? Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że są związane z jakoś kryminalną bazą danych, więc będą w stanie zidentyfikować przestępce na kilometr. Kurczę powinniśmy im płacić za chronienie cię. Mimo tego, co powiedziałem, nie ma nowych systemów bez... Problemów. Eee... Jesteś drugim ochroniażem, który tu pracuje. Eee... Pierwszy gość ukończył swój tydzień, ale narzekał... Na warunki.... Eee... Przenieśliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej! Poszczęściło ci się, nie? Eee... Głównie narzekał na to, że niektóre postacie chodziły w nocy, a nawet wchodziły do jego biura. Z tego, co wiemy to powinno być niemożliwe. Ta reustauracja powinna być najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi! Póki nasi inżynierowie nie mają na to wytłumaczenia, teoria jest taka, że... Roboty nigdy nie miały konkretnego "trybu nocnego". Gdy jest cicho, wydaje im się, że są w złym pomieszczeniu, więc szukają miejsca, gdzie są ludzie, w tym przypadku... To twoje biuro . Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie to pozytywka w Zakątku Nagród , trzeba ją nakręcać ręcznie. Krótko mówiąc - Zajrzyj tam raz na czas i nakręcaj ją przez kilka sekund. Niestety, nie wpływa ona na wszystkie roboty, ale... Na jednego. Widzisz może być taki problem, że roboty będą cię widzieć jako szkielet bez założonego kostiumu i będą chciały cię w niego ubrać... Więc, hej! Damy ci pustą głowe Freddy'ego Fazbeara - problem rozwiązany! Możesz ją założyć w każdej chwili i nosić ją tak długo jak ci się podoba. Jeśli coś przyjdzie, prędzej czy później pójdzie. Eee... Kolejna rzecz warta uwagi to nowoczesny projekt budynku. Mogłeś zuważyć, że nie da się zamknąć drzwi , heh. Ale, hej! Masz światło . A nawet jeśli wyczerpie ci się bateria w latarce to w budynku nie. Nie martw się więc, że będzie ciemno. Cóż to chyba tyle. Eee... Powinieneś już wszystko wiedzieć. Eee... Sprawdzaj światła , zakładaj maskę Freddy'ego , jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba... Eee... Nakręcaj pozytywkę, bułka z masłem. Dobrej nocy, zadzwonie do ciebie jutro." Przed Nocna Scenka thumb|center|335 px Opis Ta scenka może pojawić się tylko przed Nocą 1. Akcja dzieje się na scenie, a wcielamy się w Freddy'ego i patrzymy z jego perspektywy. Freddy powoli rozgląda po scenie i na chwile zatrzymuje głowę, gdy zobaczy swych "animatroniczych kolegów". A jego "przyjaciele", czyli Bonnie i Chica patrzą się odrętwiale w swoją stronę, jakby byli zahipnotyzowani albo po prostu wyłączeni. W tle słychać odgłosy podobne do zdeformowanego lub zniekształconego skrzeczenia. Scenka zakończy się, gdy Freddy przestanie się rozglądać. Koniec scenki jest podobny do końca gry, gdy przegramy grę i słychać takie same dźwięki, lecz nie ma specjalnego ekranu końcowego. Ciekawostki * Phone Guy mówi do nas, że animatroniki mogą się poruszać za dnia, a we FNaF 1 mówi, że kiedyś mogły to robić, ale z powodu The Bite of'87 już nie mogą. To jeden z głównych dowodów za tym, że FNaF 2 dzieje się przed FNaF 1, a nie po. **Jednak wspomina też o tym, że jesteśmy drugim pracującym tu nocnym stróżem, nie podaje jego imienia czy nazwiska, ale mówi, że przepracował 7 nocy i narzekał na problemy z animatronikami, które chciały dostać się do jego biura. * Jest możliwość, że Mangle może się aktywować podczas 1 nocy, ale to jest rzadkie zjawisko. * Już w tej nocy, pod naszym stołem może pojawić się Balloon Girl (JJ). * Już w tej nocy, w Pokoju Imprez 4 może zniknąć Paper Plate Boy i pojawić się w biurze. * Czasami po włączeniu nocy 1, może się pokazać halucynacja bezokiego Freddy'ego. Jeśli ci się taka sytuacja zdarzy - nie panikuj. Po pewnym czasie halucynacja zniknie, a ty będziesz mógł kontynuować noc. * Czasami po zginięciu w nocy 1, może się pokazać halucynacja bezokiego Toy Bonnie'go. Jeśli ci się taka sytuacja zdarzy - nie panikuj. Po pewnym czasie halucynacja zniknie, a ty wrócisz do menu głównego. Galeria Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence po nocy 1 w FNaF2 Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence po nocy 1 w FNaF2 FNaF2 gazeta.jpg|Gazeta po włączeniu nocy 1 w FNaF2 Noc 1 FNaF2 napisy.jpg|Początek nocy 1 |-|FNaF 3= Noc 1 (z ang. Night 1) '''to pierwsza noc w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". Opis Nic tam się nie dzieje, Springtrap'a nie ma w żadnym pokoju, Phantomy (z wyjątkiem Phantom Balloon Boy'a, który ma nie wielką szanse na pojawienie się, na którejś z kamer) nie są w stanie się pokazać, a opcje na panelu kontrolnym czasami się psują, ale bardzo rzadko. Ciekawostki * W nocy 1 widać czasem oczy Springtrapa na CAM 10. * Od tej nocy trzeba już pracować na Good Ending. * W wersji demo tej nocy atakują nas animatroniki. |-|FNaF 4= '''Noc 1 (z ang. Night 1) jest pierwszą nocą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" Opis Jest stosunkowo łatwą nocą, szczególnie w porównaniu do następnej nocy. Jedynymi animatronikami, które można spotkać tej nocy są: Koszmarny Bonnie, Koszmarna Chica i Koszmarny Freddy. Koszmarny Bonnie podobnie jak w pozostałych częściach gry będzie atakować z lewej strony, Koszmarna Chica z prawej, a Koszmarny Freddy będzie przysyłał swoje mniejsze wersje na łóżko, a jak pojawią się wszystkie 3 zamienią się w Koszmarnego Freddy'ego. Strategia Noc 1 jest łatwa, nawet bez strategii, ale dopiero, gdy kilka razy przegramy. Jeśli zaczynasz przygodę z Five Nights at Freddy's 4 i chcesz, by obeszło się bez Jumpscare'ów, zastosuj się do poniższej strategii. Na początku zapamiętaj, że podczas przechodzenia nocy na tej strategii jest wymagana cisza, skupienie i częste spoglądanie na godzinę. Koszmarny Bonnie jest najaktywniejszym animatronikiem tej nocy, więc początkowo powinno się sprawdzić lewy przedpokój, przez który zmierza do gracza. Trzeba jednak zachować ostrożność, jeśli stojąc przy lewych drzwiach usłyszy się oddech, to należy natychmiast zamknąć drzwi i czekać m.in. 10 sekund i dopiero wtedy je otworzyć. Jeśli stojąc przy drzwiach nie słychać nic poza dźwiękami w tle, to można użyć latarki, gdy odkryje się Koszmarnego Bonnie'go, a ten się schowa to nie jest groźny. Po zweryfikowaniu lewych drzwi, należy się wziąć za sprawdzenie przeciwstawnej strony przez, którą przechodzi Koszmarna Chica - przeciwnik nieco mniej aktywny, ale i tak niebezpieczny. Należy się z nią obchodzić w taki sam sposób i tu trzeba być na baczności z tych samych powodów. Ostatnim miejscem, które należy sprawdzić to tylna część Pokoju Dziecięcego, by odpędzić małe klony Koszmarnego Freddy'ego i zacząć wszystko od początku, aż noc dobiegnie końca tylko lepiej nie odpędzać ich zbyt długo. Wskazówka: Po ukończeniu tej nocy, zostaniesz przekierowany/a do wydarzenia "Fun with Plushtrap", postaraj się go przejść, a skróci ci następną noc o 2 godziny, a jest ona trudniejsza od tej. |-|FNaF SL= Pierwsza noc w Five Nights at Freedy's Sister Location. W nocy pierwszej nic specjalnego się nie dzieje. To jest pierwsza noc fabularna, ale jedyna w swoim rodzaju, bo nie ma w niej Jumpscare'ów. Zaczynamy noc od Windy. Hand Unit mówi nam, że wita nas w naszej nowej pracy i każe nam wpisać swoje imię (MIKE) na klawiaturze, niestety klawiatura jest zepsuta i włącza nam się autokorekta. Hand Unit mówi ,,Witaj nowy pracowniku Jajka Benedyktyńskie". On tam coś do nas nawija, a gdy przestaje mówić wyświetla nam się na ekranie NIGHT 1. Robi nam się ciemno w windzie, pojawia się myszka i klikamy czerwony przycisk na lewo od plakatu Ballory. Otwierają się drzwi i wchodzimy do wentylacji. Idziemy (Przycisk W) I pojawiamy się w Control Module. Klikamy po kolei światło i kontrolowany wstrząs. Po chwili otwierają się nam następne przejście Circus Control. W Circus Control robimy to samo, co w Control Module. Po zmotywowaniu Baby pokaże nam się napis ,,S go back". Klikamy klawisz ,,S" i wracamy. Wtedy wyświetla nam się napis SHIFT COMPLETE!!! Jest fabularny serial, a gdy usłyszymy małą dziewczynkę, to radzę kliknąć klawisz ,,F2" Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL